Bridges over broken roads
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: A few members of the Bellas have a broken past. Can it be resolved when they are reunited after five years?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this plot was prompted to me by kate-foreverfan. It was meant to be a one-shot but I can't finish it in just one go. So I hope you guys like it. It's a triple treble pairing. Enjoy -M**

It was a chilly San Francisco morning, when Beca stepped out onto the patio. She wrapped a blanket around her body and sat on a chair to watch the ocean wave's crash onto the beach. Beca loved to watch the ocean. She loved how it was constant. If she was ever feeling uneasy about something she'd come out to the beach. Just feel her feet in the sand, the sea breeze on her skin and the soothing sounds of the ocean would calm her down.

She heard the front door open. "Aub? Is that you." Beca called over her shoulder.

Aubrey walked up behind the younger girl sitting in the chair and threw her arms around her from behind.

"Who else would it be babe? Were you expecting someone?" Aubrey said in a mock jealous tone.

Beca pulled her girlfriend around to sit in her lap. "Well I was expecting the beautiful blonde. She went out for a run and I find it super-hot when she's all sweaty and out of breath." Beca said her mouth hot on Aubrey's neck.

Aubrey smiled. "I should probably leave then before she comes back." Aubrey made a move to get off of Beca's lap.

"Oh no you don't, come here." Beca pulled Aubrey back onto her lap and crashed their lips together.

Aubrey broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Beca's. "I have some news hot stuff."

Beca smirked at the impromptu nickname. "And what's that?" Beca asked trying to pull Aubrey back into a kiss.

But Aubrey got off of her lap. "Fat Amy is putting together a five year reunion for the Bella's." Aubrey said pulling Beca out of her seated position and back into their bedroom as she continued to talk to Beca. "Yeah, apparently everyone is going to meet up in LA in a week. What do you think?" She asked Beca as she changed out of her sweaty workout clothes.

Beca has seen Aubrey's body probably a thousand times but she can't help but feel her breath catch. Aubrey turned around to see Beca looking at her and walked over to her. "Hey, what are you think about in that head of yours?" Aubrey asked wrapping her arms around Becas neck and giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

Beca looked up and smiled at the sweet girl who make her heart go crazy. "Nothing, just how beautiful girl like you whined up with a dork like me."Aubrey shook her head and leaned in a kissed beca deeply. Aubrey wanted to silence all of Beca's insecurities with this kiss. When the two parted for air Beca raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"What was that for?"

Aubrey placed her hand on the side of Beca's face and rubbed her cheek gently. "Youre crazy if you think you are not anything but amazing Beca." Beca leaned into Aubreys touch and felt her eyes well up with tears. Aubrey felt the water on her hand and raised Beca's chin to look into the smaller girl's eyes. "What's wrong baby girl?" Beca shook her head.

"I'm being silly. It's nothing."

Aubrey didn't take no for an answer. "Nonsense, Beca why are you upset."

Beca laughed softly. "I'm not upset. I'm just so happy. I just never thought I'd be so happy." Aubrey smiled her heart melting at the sight in front of her. She pulled Beca in to a warm hug.

Aubrey got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the kitchen. She saw Beca hunched over her laptop as usual; but hey you don't become a world renouned DJ sitting on your ass and doing nothing. Aubrey grabbed an apple and sat across from Beca at their breakfast table. Beca looked up and took off her head phones. "I was thinking about that meet up in LA, and I think it's a great idea. I'm in." Beca told Aubrey with a smile.

Aubrey took a bite of her apple and nodded along. "yeah I think so too, it'd be good to see everyone again."

A week had gone by since that morning and Beca's stomach was tied in knots. She wiped her sweaty palms off on her jeans and fidgeted in her seat. "When are they supposed to get here?" Beca mumbled toward Aubrey.

"Beca were ten minutes early, don't worry."

Just then the bell signaling that someone had entered the restaurant went off. The pair looked up eagerly; Amy and Stacy walked over to them smiling.

"Hey short stuff, Blondie." The both of them greeted their favorite Aussie, then turned to the tall brunette and did the same.

Several more former Bella's came in and sat with the others and joined in on reminiscing and conversation. But unbenounced to everyone else Beca and Aubrey were waiting with baited breath for the only Bella that they truly cared about seeing. Minutes ticked by and Beca and Aubrey continued to constantly check their phone for the time. Every time a customer entered the restaurant the two of the jumped slightly in their seats to check if it was who they desperately hoped it was.

The next time the bell went off neither off them even looked, both had given up hope. They only releazied that she entered when they heard their fellow Bella's greeting her. Chloe. She looked as breath taking as ever. None of the Bella's had seen her since graduation. She left right afterwards only saying goodbye to two of the Bella's, giving a weak excuse then disappearing.

Chloe came around and gave everyone a hug in typical Chloe fashion. The first hug she gave was Beca. Her eyes glistened with emotions behind her surface layer. That look, that look was all Beca needed for the tital wave of emotions to come flowing back. Beca shook herself out of her thoughts. She couldn't go back there. But when Chloe wrapped her arms around her Beca had to hold back tears. Chloe held on some tightly, gripped Beca like was her life support. The hug left Beca weak. The in a mere minute Chloe Beale had destroyed a wall that beca has been building ever since she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while since this was update but I just didn't know how to continue it. Let me know what you think about it. Also thank you to everybody who is reading and reviewing. **

To the average observer the embrace between Chloe and Beca was nothing more than that, an embrace. But the average observer has never been hugged by Chloe Beale. A hug from her was an attack on the senses. The way she's grip your shirt tightly and pull you into her. The way she'd nuzzle into your shoulder. Her scent that made you swim. Yes, a hug from Chloe Beale was capable of destroying someone and Beca was on the verge of that fate.

Xxxxxxxx

Five years earlier.

"I can't believe we're seniors Bree." Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind.

Aubrey interlocked her hands with the red head and leaned back into her embrace.

"I know babe, we finally get to run the Bella's our way."

Aubrey turned to face Chloe in her arms.

"We need to have fun Bree." Chloe said smiling at her girlfriend.

"No, we need to win."

"Can't we try to do both?" Chloe asked the taller girl.

Aubrey smiled softly at the girl in her arms.

"Yes, we can try."

Aubrey gave Chloe a sweet kiss but the red head wanted more. Chloe wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and lightly nipped at the other girls bottom lip. Aubrey felt a soft moan escape through her lips. The blonde reluctantly pulled away.

"Babe, we have class in approximately five minutes."

Chloe put on her best pout.

"Bree…" She whined.

Aubrey laughed at her girlfriends childlike actions.

"Come on, you know how Mr. Mitchell gets when we're late."

Chloe groaned but complied with the girl.

Xxxxxxxxx

About twenty minutes into Mr. Mitchell's lecture Aubrey looked over next to her at her girlfriend who was supposed to be taking notes fast asleep on her textbook. Judging by the drool on her notes she had been out for a while. The blonde took her pen and proceeded to lightly poke Chloe in the side. She sleeping girl fidgeted but didn't wake.

"Chloe."

The blonde whispered as she poked again this time higher on her ribs, where the red head was more ticklish. But it was still no use. Aubrey smirked; Chloe had left her no other option. The blonde place her hand just above the other girl's knee. She slowly slid her hand up her legs. The red head started to stir and mumble incoherently. Aubrey made her way to the red head's upper thigh and started gentle running her fingers over the smooth skin that way there. Aubrey was getting frustrated at her girlfriends solid state of sleep. She moved her hand up higher, and tried to move her hand under the girls jean shorts but they were too tight. She instead moved her hand to the front of the girls pants, to the button and undid it. She slipped her hand down the girls pants and ran her fingers over the front of the red heads underwear. She heard a whimper from the seat next to her. Chloe was biting her lip, head still down on the desk. Aubrey removed her hand and buttoned the pants back up. She lightly shoved the girl next to her.

"You were faking it the whole time."

Chloe sat up in her seat and smirked.

"Well excuse me, but when my girlfriend decided that getting in my pants is the best way to wake me up, who could blame me."

"Ugh, you're horrible." Aubrey said through a smile.

"You love me." Chloe said leaning into the blonde.

"Ms. Beale, would you like to answer the question." Mr. Mitchell asked from the front of the room.

Chloe sat up and looked down at her notes for help, but soon realized the answer wasn't going to be found in her drool so she looked at the board for any hints but came up short on that end as well.

"I'm taking your deer in headlight expression as a sign that you do not know. Please try to pay attention in my class Ms. Beale." Mr. Mitchell said as he turned his back to his class and continued to write on the board.

"The answer was Ivan Pavlov by the way." Aubrey said quietly to the red head.

Chloe turned to the girl and raised her brow.

"How did you know that?"

"Some of us can multitask." The blonde said with a wink.

Fifteen minutes later Mr. Mitchells' class was drawing to a close.

"Okay class, we will have a test on this next week. Oh and Ms. Beale and Ms. Posen please see me after class. The rest of you are dismissed.

As the rest of the students filed out the two girls made their way down to the front of the class.

"Yes, Mr. Mitchell." Aubrey said politely.

"Don't worry girls; you're not in trouble or anything. Although Ms. Beale it isn't like you to zone out in my lectures, I hope it was just a onetime thing."

"Yes, sorry Mr. Mitchell, it won't happen again." Chloe said with a warm smile.

Mr. Mitchell smiled at the red head.

"I'm sure it won't. That brings me to what I wanted to ask you two. I know it's the beginning of your senior year, but my daughter just started here and I was wondering if you could take her under your wings. You two have been my best students, and if any bits of character could rub off on her that would work wonders."

The two girls smiled at their professor. He was their favorite professor. Both girls had been in classes of his for the last four years.

"Sure Mr. Mitchell, but what exactly do you want us to do?" Aubrey asked.

"She doesn't really get out of her room much, I was think maybe you to could have her join your singing group." The man suggested.

"Can she sing?" Chloe asked excited about getting a new member.

Tryouts weren't for another two weeks but they needed all the new members they could get. Unfortunately there numbers have dropped from last year. With the graduating seniors and the accident that happen at ICCA's last year.

"I've heard her in her room before. She hasn't sung publicly since my wife died but she does have a lovely voice and I know she loves to sing."

Chloe nodded at the man. She liked Mr. Mitchell he was a kind man. He always talked about his wife with such love in his eyes. If she could help him out she would do anything in her power to.

"Absolutely Sir, why don't you tell her to stop by the club fair on Friday and we can talk to her about it then." Chloe said with a smile.

Aubrey nodded along, she knew they needed numbers and she also knew that a big reason why was her accident at ICCA's. She told Chloe she was going to try to keep an open mind and except "different" types of Bella's in this year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe and Aubrey were walking hand and hand out to quad to get some studying done in the sun. It was beautiful out, it was the first day in a while that the weather wasn't blistering hot and the two were going to enjoy it.

"So what do you think she looks like?" Chloe asked once they were sitting under a tree.

Aubrey looked up from her literature book.

"Who Chlo?"

"Mr. Mitchell's daughter?" Chloe said lying down with her head resting on Aubrey's lap.

"Oh I don't know. Probably similar to him I guess."

"I wonder if she's hot." Chloe said knowing it would get Aubrey jealous.

"Whatever Chlo, I need to study." Aubrey said trying to pick her textbook back up.

"Bree, I was just kidding." Chloe got up and took Aubrey face between her hands and forced her to look at her.

Aubrey looked down at her lap.

"Baby, seriously, I was kidding. Hey, look at me. I'm crazy about you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Nothing will ever change that okay? I love you."

Aubrey felt a single tear slip out of her eye. Chloe gently brushed it away.

"I love you too Chlo." Aubrey said trying not to let her voice break.

Chloe leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss.

After they broke apart Chloe snuggled into Aubrey's shoulder.

"Now what did I not learn in Psychology today?"


End file.
